Una Vida Normal: Por una foto
by NekoSeraph
Summary: Como cuando quieres continuar tu vida sin ningún escándalo, pero un conocido (estúpido) te lo arruina. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida, te puedes topar con una persona a la que sí le pareces realmente 'linda' —oneshot MikaKrul—[Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph]


–Que cansancio.

Me recoste en mi sofá después de haber sobrevivido a una horda de reporteros y camarógrafos.

¿La razón? Porque soy una modelo que salió a comer con un "importantísimo" hombre de negocios, Ferid Bathory. Ni siquiera me cae bien ese sujeto. Solo fui para conversar sobre promocionar algo de su compañía, a lo cual me negué porque habrían mas cámaras sobre mi para vincularme con él. Y 'No Gracias'.

–Ya acabó, princesa.

'Princesa', así es como me llama mi mánager y amigo, Yuichirou.

–Solo quiero estar en paz. Mira, no es que sea una modelo mundial pero aquí todos me conocen y quiero pasar tranquila sin que haya una cámara grabandome o alguien que me trate como si fuera una 'reina'.

–¿No quieres que te traten bien? —me pregunto concentrado en rellenar unos papeles.

–Osea esta bien, pero que no se disculpen por algo que no deben, me refiero a que no exageren. Solo quiero ser normal...

–Tal vez puedas...aunque no aquí...

Sé que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero no es mala idea...

–Tienes razón, aquí no. Yuu, prepara un avión, nos iremos al pueblo.

–¡¿Quieres salir de la ciudad?! No lo dije enserio —explicó nervioso.

–¿Esta bien, no? Puedes llevar a Shinoa si quieres, ella te dijo que quería viajar, y además no le contaré sobre la cena que tuviste con una de mis compañeras —lo amenacé.

–¡Pero fui para Representarte a ti...! Agh, ok. Ve, rápido.

–Gracias~ Igual llegaremos rápido —dije mientras me levantaba para ir a hacer mi maleta.

–Aunque la gente normal va en bus...

 _ **•**_

Los tres llegamos a Nagoya, un pueblo ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, de seguro no me conocerán ya que esta lejos de la ciudad.

–¡Tus maletas...! —dijo Yuu claramente cansado después de poner mis maletas en el suelo de mi apartamento.

–Gracias, tomate un descanso.

–💢💢💢

–Ahaha, ya nos vamos, antes de que se enoje y no quiera llevar mis maletas. Adiós Krul~

–Bye~ adiós a ti también, gruñón.

–Estaremos en el piso de abajo, si necesitas algo —dijo mi mánager y se fue.

Quería salir a conocer la ciudad, estar aquí sola sería aburrido.

Me cambie de prendas. Vestí algo casual, no quería llamar la atención ni nada.

Salí de mi apartamento y busqué algo como para estar un rato. Un parque... O una cafetería...

Por aquí era muy bello, a decir verdad, mejor que en la ciudad. Las casas eran bonitas y no había mucho ruido aunque habían muchas tiendas. Lugar perfecto.

En camino a una cafetería que estaba como a una cuadra, según una señora que me indicó amablemente, estaba de lo mas feliz cuando de repente alguien corrió detrás mio dándome un empujón.

–Oye ¿Que te pas-?

–Perdón, llego tarde.

Habló rápido y siguió corriendo. Solo pude ver que era rubio y uno lindo pero aun asi...

¡Cuanta educación! Si supiera quien soy, sería mas amable. Pero bueno ahora se supone que soy normal.

Seguí algo fastidiada y después de unos pocos minutos llegué a esa cafetería.

El ambiente era agradable. Me senté y de inmediato un chico rubio se acercó para tomar mi orden.

–¿Qué desea?

Ja. Que casualidades de la vida.

–Desearía un poco de educación de tu parte cuando te chocas con alguien.

El reaccionó sorprendido ante lo que dije y se inclino un poco en forma de disculpa.

–De verdad, losiento. Es que iba tarde, enserio.

Casi pensaba que lo hacia por el hecho de que era yo pero recordé que aquí nadie me conoce.

–No importa...—suspire— bueno traeme un café y un...

–Disculpe, ¿podría decirme su nombre? —preguntó.

¿Aquí será normal preguntar eso...?

–¿Para qué quiere saber? Le voy diciendo que si es un intento de coqueteo, me iré.

–N-no, no se vaya, es que...—se puso nervioso— creo haberla visto antes.

–Pues yo no lo recuerdo a usted. Ahora si me disculpa...—me paré de mi asiento fastidiada a punto de irme hasta que escuché: —Krul Tepes.

Volteé sorprendida y los ojos de aquel chico se abrieron como platos.

Él iba a decir algo pero le tape la boca y lo jale hasta la mesa donde estaba hace unos segundos.

–Escucha, si descubren quien soy, te mataré o demandaré.

–Ah...Bueno de igual forma no creo que te conozcan...solo que yo hace poco estaba en la ciudad, así que te reconozco. Eres famosa...

–No me digas —dije sarcástica.

–Aunque algo grosera..—murmuró y rode los ojos— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

–Estaba cansada de todo —me miró extrañado. De las cámaras que te vigilan 24 horas esperando una primicia.

–Pero, ¿acaso no sabrán que desapareciste?

–Se concentrarán en otro tipo de cosas. Y solo me buscaban cuando salía con alguien, hasta llegaron a inventar que tenía una relación con mi mánager. Se supone que estoy de vacaciones y no me dejaban en paz, pero no planeó quedarme mucho tiempo.

–Oh...debe ser sofocante. Aunque no soy tan fan tuyo, solo quería comprobar si eras tú.

 _Excelente educación._

–Como sea, —me crucé de brazos— tu nombre.

–¿No piensas demandarme o si?

–Siempre y cuando no digas nada.

No tengo idea de porque sonrió.

–Mikaela Hyakuya.

–Lindo nombre para lindo chico —solté sin pensar. Yo misma me sorprendí por lo que dije y el solo rió.

–Gracias, tal vez ya es obvio porque eres modelo pero igual lo diré: eres hermosa.

Me sonrió nuevamente y me sonroje por el acto; sin embargo, recobre la compostura.

–Muy bien, galán, ¿Ahora ya me puedes servir?

–Claro —sostuvo su lapicero apuntándolo contra la hoja que traía.

–Quiero un café y que tú más tarde me muestres mejor el lugar.

Dejo de escribir y me miro extrañado.

–Ahm...¿esto es coqueteo? —preguntó inocentemente.

–Para nada, solo quiero saber mas de aquí y de paso olvido que me empujaste.

–U-uh, bueno —asintió algo sonrojado. Mi turno termina en una hora mas o menos, ¿puedes esperar?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo, espera aquí —se paró de su asiento e iba a seguir hasta que lo llame.

–Mikaela

–¿Si? —volteó hacia mi.

–Mi café —reí.

–Ah cierto. En un momento. Y puedes llamarme Mika —me sonrió nuevamente.

–Ok...

Continuó trabajando y yo saqué mi celular para revisar mis redes sociales.

En twitter vi que había un hashtag llamado #Ferid, toqué y habían comentarios (la mayoría de chicas) que hasta me 'etiquetaban'.

Deslice hacia abajo y vi que lo habían entrevistado; en el vídeo le hacen típicas preguntas de negocios pero hubo una parte que me llamo la atención.

-Señor Ferid, lo hemos visto salir con la modelo Krul Tepes ¿cuando lo oficializaran? -preguntó el entrevistador.

 _¿Oficializar qué? Yo te oficializo mi asco hacia él._

-Es cierto que salimos a comer por un asunto de negocios. No se llego a concretar nada, y no estamos en una relación lamentablemente -explicó con su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿lamentablemente?

-Sí, ya que a mi sí me encantaría tener algo con esa bella mujer.

 _DAFUQ NIGGA WHAT? AGGH AHORA ME CREA MÁS PROBLEMAS._

Segui viendo y habían ya personas que me vinculaban con el. Escribían cosas como:

 _\- Krul_Tepes mira! #PobreFerid_

 _-Pobre ferid 😢😭 ojalá sea correspondido_

 _-Que lindo, ella tiene suerte #Ferid ❤ #Krul_

Ustedes vayan con él en todo caso. Ni lo quiero.

Me harán preguntas sobre él definitivamente. Ese estúpido.

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa, me cubrí con las ambas manos la cara lamentandome por haber aceptado salir con él.

Escuchó un leve sonido de vidrio sobre la mesa, levanté la vista y el rubio de bellos ojos azules estaba ahí.

–¿Paso algo? —pregunto preocupado.

–No, nada —desvíe la mirada para que me dejara pero fue lo contrario.

Jaló la silla y se sentó en ella.

Lo miré extrañada.

–No creo que sea 'nada'.

Es la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Yuu, insista en saber que me pasa.

De alguna forma...tengo una extraña confianza hacia él.

–Observalo por ti mismo —suspire.

Agarre mi celular e ingrese a twitter, lo deje en donde estaba el vídeo y se lo di.

–Oh, también sé quien es.

–Ajá, sigue viendo.

Adelantó hasta la parte en que hablaban de mi y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más conforme escuchaba lo que decía ese idiota de Bathory.

–Pues...—alargó— parece que le gustas.

–A mi no. Ve los comentarios.

Deslizó hacia arriba y leyó los comentarios de todos esos fans de él.

–Oh vaya...No es tu mejor día, ¿no?

Me devolvió mi celular.

–Para nada. Ahora por la culpa de ese estúpido, me llenaran de mensajes y de preguntas sobre él. Solo quería unas vacaciones en paz y ESTO ocurre. Definitivamente no tengo suerte..—me eché en la mesa, hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

–Pero..tal vez si publicas una foto, como si estuvieras con alguien, ya no te vincularían con él. Podrías conseguir a alguien, porque ya sabes, eres bonita.

–No conozco a nadie.

El pesimismo en mi, se activó.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que él habló.

–Espera aquí, te llevaré a conocer la ciudad. Tal vez salga antes, no hay tanta gente —me dijo y continuó con su trabajo, aunque ciertamente no estaba tan lleno.

Respire profundo, levante la cara y decidí distraerme viendo vídeos mientras tomaba mi café.

Después de casi media hora, una señorita rubia se acercó a llevar la taza. Me apresure a preguntar sobre Mika.

–Disculpe, Mikaela ya...?

–Ah, el ya va a salir.

–Ya veo, gracias.

–Si quiere lo puedo sacar a patadas, digo, si quiere que salga ahora —bromeó

–No,no. Lo esperaré —reí.

–Él a veces es molesto pero supongo que en el am..—paró de hablar cuando el ojiazul le dio un golpecito en la nuca.

–¿Quién es molesto, Mitsuba?

–Tú.

Solté una carcajada y Mika me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras que la rubia sonrió.

–Como sea, vámonos, Krul.

Prosiguió a salir; me despedí de la rubia y lo seguí detrás.

–¿Quién era ella? —pregunte cuando ya estábamos afuera.

–Mi prima, es algo metiche, no le hagas caso. Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la feria?

–¿Feria? ¿Te refieres a una donde modelan?

–Se nota que no vas mucho a una —se rió — es donde hay mucha comida y a veces hasta juegos, actividades, ya sabes...o bueno de hecho no sabes.

–Dejame ser.

–Vamos, esta cerca.

–Ok~

Seguí caminando, pero el se quedó quieto.

–Krul.

–¿Hm?

–Es por allá —me señalo al lado contrario.

–Tu eres mi guía. Guiame -.- —le respondí.

Extendió su mano y lo mire raro.

–¿Chocar los cinco? —pregunte confundida.

–Ay, Dios... —sonrió y camino sin mi.

–¡Espera! ¡Oyee! —le gritaba yendo tras él.

 **•**

Llegamoa a esa feria y estaba repleto de personas, en especial de jóvenes enamorados. Me sentí rara.

–¿A donde deberíamos ir...? —pensó en voz alta, tocándose la barbilla.

–Oh, ¿Qué es eso?

Señale a una tienda montada donde habían peluches y latas en forma de pirámide.

–Ah, el juego de las latas. ¿Quieres probarlo?

–¿Y eso es...?

–Tienes un solo intento para lanzar una pelota contra ellas, si lo logras puedes escoger cualquiera de esos peluches.

–Quiero uno ¡vamos! —se me salió la emoción.

–Tienes un lado infantil —se rió.

Le di un golpe en su estómago con mi codo, aunque no le dolió.

El señor de ese "juego de las latas" sonrió en cuanto nos vio.

–Adelante, joven. Intente ganar un peluche para su novia.

 _No lo soy..._

–Krul, ¿lo hago yo o quieres intentar?

–Quisiera intentar.

Mika le dio una moneda al señor sonriente, el cual me dio una pelotita.

–Atinale —me dijo Mika y rodé los ojos.

–Gran consejo —tiré inmediatamente la pelota hacia la pirámide pero solo se derrumbó la mitad de esta.

–Puede intentar de nuevo —sugirió el señor.

Suspire derrotada.

–Esta vez lo haré yo —le entregó otra moneda al señor y este le entregó la pelotita.

–No es tan fácil pero rompete una pierna.

–¿Quien dice eso hoy en día? —tiró tranquilamente la pelota y para sorpresa de ambos (el señor y yo) logró tumbar todas.

–No es tan difícil —comento el rubio que es bueno en todo.

–Ajajaja sisi —reí sarcásticamente.

–¡Felicidades! ¿Cual de todos desea? —pregunto el señor refiriéndose a los peluches puestos en los estantes.

–Elige —me miró.

–Bien...quisiera ese oso pequeño —señale donde estaba.

Mika me miró con el ceño fruncido, no sé que le pasa...el señor me entrego el que pedí.

–Gracias —dije.

–Vuelvan cuando quieran —nos dijo antes de irnos.

Seguí a mika detrás y él estaba extrañamente callado.

–¿Te pasa algo? —pregunte.

–No es nada.

Fastidiada fui hacia el y tome su mano haciendo que me volteara a ver.

–No creo que sea nada —se la devolví. Me miro asombrado y después rió.

Se ríe mucho.

–Nada, solo me hiciste recordar a mi ex-novia, tu actitud se parece en parte a la de ella y seguro ella hubiera elegido el mismo peluche que traes.

–¿Como se llamaba? —pregunte por curiosidad.

–Akane.

–Parece que la extrañas.

–¿Celosa? _—¿Eh?—_ Se tuvo que ir así que supongo que un poco.

–Ahora estas conmigo y no aguanto malas caras —solté sin pensar.

–...

–M-me refería a que t-te estoy acompañando —aclaré nerviosa.

–No hay problema, te creo —por su tono de voz era obvio que no.

–¡Oye, hablo enserio..!

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y esto? —levanto su mano izquierda que estaba unida a mi mano derecha. Me ruboricé y quite mi mano.

–Solo vamos.

–Hay mucha gente, es mejor si vamos tomados de las manos.

–Ni que me fuera a perder.

–Quien sabe, eres mas pequeña que yo —gruñi—, además me lo debes, yo te conseguí el oso.

–Ya que...—tome nuevamente su mano.

–¿Quieres comer algo? Ahí venden algodón de azúcar y manzanas acaremaladas.

–¡Algodón de azúcar! Siempre me gustaron...

–Yo comeré una manzana, vamos.

–Pero yo puedo pagarlo.

–Lo mio no, se vería algo mal si pagas todo —me guiñó el ojo. ¡¿Puedes dejar de ser..?!

Asenti y le pedimos a la señora un algodón de azúcar junto con una manzana acaramelada.

–Como siempre esto es rico —dije mientras comía.

–Jaja come bien

–Mika ¿no quieres probar? —arranque un pedazo de algodón para meterlo en mi boca.

–Hm, Por que no... —se me acercó y comió el otro extremo del algodón que seguía en mi boca. Estábamos MUY cerca.

Me sonroje y sonroje y sonroje y sonroje y sonroje. ¡ESTE CHICO ME MATA!

–Sip, esta delicioso.

–A-ah sí. V-vamos a otro lugar...

Creo que lo vi sonreír en cuanto me vio nerviosa. ¡Maldito rubio!

–¿Y si vamos a la cabina de fotos? —me sugirió.

–¿También hay eso? ¡Vamos!

 _Se me salió la emoción de nuevo..._

–Pero dejemoslo para lo ultimo.

–Como quieras —dije. Y yo que me había emocionado..

Jugamos diferentes actividades de por ahí. Demasiadas diría yo.

En los que eran de fuerza o precisión, él siempre ganaba. Me desesperaba eso y Mina me abrazaba para molestar. Aunque era divertido.

Él se volvió a comprar una manzana, parece que le gusta mucho...

Fuimos hacia la cabina, esperando en la fila ya que habían muchas parejas.

Llego nuestro turno así que entramos e hicimos caras raras. Yo aún seguía con mi osito y él termino de comer la manzana, lo que le dejo los labios rojos.

–Pareces chica —me reía de él.

–Pero una bella chica —dijo.

–Te lo quitaré —me le acerqué con la intención de quitarle su "labial de manzana"; pasé mis dedos por sus labios, levante la vista y sin que me haya dado cuenta, ya estábamos demasiado cerca.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta de eso, pero en lugar de alejarse, acercaba lentamente su boca hacia la mía.

No podía reaccionar ya que no me esperaba esto...como resultado: no me moví.

Nuestros labios casi se rozan de no ser por el flash de la cámara que sonó justo en ese momento.

–Ya está...—me aleje nerviosa por lo que acababa de suceder.

–Terminamos —dijo. Noté que también estaba apenado.

Salí después que él de ahí. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que casi pasa que ya se me olvidaba la tira de fotos hasta que una persona de allí me aviso. Mina tampoco se percató de eso.

Vi la última foto y captó perfectamente ese momento. Parecíamos enamorados pero de tan solo verlo (la foto) me ponía nerviosa.

–Puedes quedartelo si quieres —me dijo.

–Sí...—lo guardé en mi cartera. Supongo que es mejor que lo tenga yo, así evito que sea más incómodo.

Revisé mi celular y ya eran las siete de la noche. Que rápido paso el tiempo...

–Increíble, ya pasaron cuatro horas...—dije.

–¿Ya es tarde, eh? —miró su reloj— ya debe de estar empezando.

–¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

–El festival —volteó a verme— Habrán muchos fuegos artificiales.

–¿Y si vamos a verlo?

–¿Estas segura? ¿No deberías volver?

–¿Me estas botando? —pregunté "indignada".

–No, no —aclaro nervioso. Reí ante su reacción— Es que es algo tarde y pensé que tal vez te sentías incómoda.

–Al contrario, me divierto mucho —logré sacarle una bonita sonrisa, yo también sonreí.

Me tomo de sorpresa cuando agarro mi mano y me jaló corriendo hacia un gran grupo de personas que observaban al cielo. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a aparecer.

–Wah~ son hermosos —dije en cuanto vi unos de diferentes colores— Me alegra haber venido.

–Para que te olvidarás del incidente de ese tal Ferid.

–También me alegra haberte conocido —dije pero no me escuchó debido al fuerte sonido en el cielo.

–Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? —alzó un poco la voz debido al ruido.

–Nada —reí— Mika, una foto.

Saqué mi celular para tomarnos una 'selfie'. Le hice una seña para que se acercara, él colocó su brazo alrededor de mi, ambos sonreímos y unos segundos más tarde sonó (el celular), indicando que ya se tomó la foto.

–¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —me preguntó al separarnos.

 _Por accidente le di en "Compartir por" y me salieron mis redes sociales_

 _Entonces, recordé lo que Mika me dijo:_

 _"Pero...tal vez si publicas una foto, como si estuvieras con alguien, ya no te vincularían con él"_

–No lo sé...—respondí.

–Creo que estaría bien si te quedarás MUCHO más tiempo —me sonrió.

 _Deslice mi dedo, "Compartir por Twitter"_

–¿Enserio?

 _"¿Agregar mensaje?"_

 _..._

 _"Publicar"_

–Sí, de verdad.

 _Cargando..._

–Entonces, supongo que lo haré...

 _Imagen compartida con éxito_

 _•_

 _Definitivamente me alegra haber venido_

* * *

 ** _Asdafgafgkl Bueno esta vez traje un fic MikaKrul y me divertí haciéndolo._**

 ** _PD: Espero que haya más retos como este._**

 ** _NekoSeraph❤~_**


End file.
